Chapter 9: A New Love
"Now where is she? Ah told her to meet meh at the statue of whichamacallit. Ya know who this is, don'tcha?" Abigail said as she looked down at Alan. "Yer so much smaller than meh, yet yer so cute. Ah know for sure that she's gonna love ya!" She grabbed his cheeks, playingnwith them when a cloaked person walked by them. Abigail waves to them and received no recognition back. She stuffed up her nose at the passer. "The nerve of some people. If ya don't wanna wait, ya can leave. But yer gonna miss yer high shool sweetheart if ya do." She stuck out her tongue, but retracted it when she saw someone running down the brick pathway. "Abby! I'm here!" The girl said with a slightly higher pitch. She continued to run towards them, unconscious of the slight bump before the two. "I'm sorry I left you waiting. I had t- Her foot struck the bump and fel forward. She fell right into Alan, knocking them both over. He landed followed by her. She put her hands on his chest and he put his on the hips. She looked down at him and blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a screwball. Maybe they should call me that instead of Dorothy Wright, because I'm always tripping on my red slippers. Then again, they don't really. They call me Alethia Wright, which it is my real name-- what's yours? And ooh, you're cute. What hangout do you belong to? Do you have a girlfriend? What's she-- "That's enough Alethia," Abigail interjected and pulled the questioner off of Alan, "Ya asked him enough Q's and no time to let him give A's. Now apologize." "I'm sowwy," she said then stuck out her hand, "nice to meet you, erm. What's your name again?" "Alan, and nice to meet you too." He replied and shook her hand. She stared at him as though he was an alien, then she smiled wide. "Abby, can I keep him? I really wanna!" She said, turned to Abigail and pleaded. Alan looked her confused; when did he suddenly become the pet? The last time he check, Rhye was the cat. "Alan, I wanna keep you as my own, is that ok with you?" She asked with her body facing him. Her eyes sparkled when he looked into them, and he could also see Abigail behind her shaking her head, "S-sure? I don't see why not, I hope you can be a good keeper of me." He said and was instantly wrapped up. He, after many times of talking, still cn't believe he has that voice. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, squealing. "I'm going to take care of you, my precious pet! C'mon, Alan-poo, let's go to my dorm for a while. I got a lot to talk with you about." She said as she pulled Alan away. Abigail smirked as she watched. ---- In Alethia's dorm, she sat him on her bed and half in his lap and half on the bed. "So, have you ever had a master like me? I bet I'm your first master. Oh, I'll be such a good master to my Alan-poo. Only if he's a good pet," she said, moving into his lap completely, "won't you? You'll listen to me, right?" "Sure, I don't see why not." He said, and she smiled wide. "I love you too, my darling! What do you think about feet? Do you think you'll find a girl in high school?" She asked, running her finger along his neck line, then she looked up into his eyes, "Have you ever kissed a girl?" He shook his head and she was taken by surprise. "You've never kissed anyone? I'm.. in the same boat as you then.." Her whole personality changed before him. Her once cheery self became a bleak girl sitting in his lap. "Maybe we can change that, for both of us. Stay with me for a month and I'll kiss you. Just you, and only you. Can you promise me you'll stay?" "I can try to keep the promise, but most likely I can keep it." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back and threw her arms around his neck, pushing him onto the bed. ---- Abigail slowly walked back to her own dorm, passing by musicians and DJs as she went. She waved to each of them, and they waved back. It made her feel good to receive a wave in return. She felt as if a wave increased a person's happiness. She continued down the concrete pathway, passing door after door; she counted the room numbers in her head as she went. When she reached one hundred and thirty seven, she turned her body to the door way and inserted the key. She turned the lock and entered the room. She closed the door and walked throught darkness towards her bed. Before she could get there, someone grabbed and threw her onto the bed. She was about to scream when the person turned on the light resting on the nightstand. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she gasped. "Alex, ya idiot! Ah thought ah was bein' raped!" She exclaimed, pushing the boy off of her. "Ah was really scared just now..." She looked away, blushing. "But, if ya wanna do it, just ask. Ah'd let you.." She looked back at him and smiled then got on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and placed her hands on his chest. ---- Dan walked of the dorms in the east wing and smiled. He waited it out, and he is sure she isn't coming after him anymore. He walked down the brick pavement and noticed no student was walking around, despite it being only five in the afternoon. He continued, determined to find another student, except for Jenny and Wilfred, of course. He finally did find a student, but they had their music blaring from the headphone, making it impossible to talk to them. He sighed and ventured forward; he didn't find another soul throughout the campus on the east end, not a single soul.